The Backup Plan by Mylisssa
by Naughty or Nice Contest
Summary: Edward thinks it's a bad idea to date someone new around the holidays. But when Bella names him as her backup date for an upcoming Christmas festival, he throws previous notions out the window.


**Contest entry for the Naughty or Nice Twilight Christmas Contest**

 **Title:** The Backup Plan

 **Pairing** : Edward/Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 14,893

 **Summary:** Edward thinks it's a bad idea to date someone new around the holidays. But when Bella names him as her backup date for an upcoming Christmas festival, he throws previous notions out the window.

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Backup Plan**

"Wait. What the hell do you need dates for?" I ask my sister, Alice, as she opens up a white binder on my glass kitchen table. She's flanked by her two best friends, college dropouts, all three of 'em.

Bella, the quiet one, places a pen in Alice's waiting hand, going along like always with whatever Alice wants to do.

With a flick of her wrist, Alice exposes the ballpoint and says. "Fork's Winter Festival."

They're supposed to be planning my housewarming party. It's what they do, why they dropped out of school. They swindle people under the guise of party planning. "Aren't you working that event? Why would you bring a date?"

Rosalie, the assertive one, flips through the binder until she lands on an empty page. The corner of her mouth lifts into a devious smirk.

Alice motions like she's cracking her neck. "No, we're working Forks Days. You know? The holiday craft fair? Keep up, Edward."

Alice writes her name on the top of the paper, and then heads the next two pages with the names of the two girls following her into, not only this pointless career, but now this dating game she's trying to pursue.

I pull out the fourth chair at the table, flip it around, and straddle it. "Christmas dates are a bad idea. Trust me."

Rosalie looks me straight in the eye, always ready for a challenge, but so am I. "There's a horse-drawn carriage, caramel apples, and whether it snows or not, there will be snow. It's romantic. We need dates."

I repeat my previous stance, hitting my knuckle against the glass. "It's a bad idea."

Bella spares me a glance and a shy smile before she pulls a ruler out of her laptop bag and places it into Alice's waiting hand. I've seen Bella laugh and play around from a distance, so I know she's not always this quiet, but with me, it's only one-word answers and greetings.

Alice starts drawing lines on the pages and labeling the sections. "You can stop glaring at me at any time. If you think it's a bad idea, tell us why."

I push my hands through my hair. Alice dating is one of my least favorite things, but that argument doesn't work. "Presents. This isn't Valentine's Day. You can't get away with buying candy for someone you barely started dating when it's Christmas." Three sets of well-groomed eyebrows rise above eyes confused by my reasoning, so I continue explaining. "Christmas is about traditions and sentiment, which means heightened expectations. How the hell do you buy a gift for someone you barely know? It's the only time of year you _shouldn't_ start seeing someone new. Wait until New Year's Eve."

Alice waves me off. "Presents don't scare us, and we have plans for New Year's Eve dates, too. All in favor of a dateless Christmas, raise your hand."

I raise my hand.

They don't.

Figures.

Alice gives me a smug look as she asks, "Can we sleep here tonight? It's a long drive back to Forks."

"Go ahead, but I have plans."

She slams her pen down. "With Kate … again?"

I drum my fingers against the table. We've had this argument already. "Yeah, she'll be there, but it's not a date."

"Says you. You're not into her, so why keep seeing her?" Alice asks and then mimic's my voice as she responds for me. "Because she's funny." Her voice changes back to her own as she says, "Who needs sex when you can have laughs? Am I right?" No one answers, but she answers herself. "No. And besides, Christmas is in a few weeks. What if she gets you a gift, and you don't get her one? You just gonna laugh that off?"

"You're right," I say even though I know there's nothing going on with Kate.

I step outside to sit on the front steps of my condo as I take out my phone. It's a cold enough night that I can see my breath and there is just enough light to see the transformation of Port Angeles.

Hay bales and pumpkins have been replaced with strands of lights and oversized candy canes. A change in seasons. A harvest festival to a winter wonderland. One holiday to the next. I didn't love it. I didn't hate it. Whether it was grandeur or festive, as long as I could avoid anything too corny, I laughed and went with it, but not this year.

This year's Christmas date thing is not amusing.

Kate answers on the third ring. "Hi, what's up? Don't tell me you're still drying your hair, pretty boy."

I laugh, but really, she's not that funny. "Hey, sorry, I'm not coming out tonight. My sister and her friends are here, and I guess they're staying, so ..."

She chuckles. "So you're hosting the dropouts? Want me to come over there instead?"

And just like that, I get what Alice was saying. Can't people just hang out?

"No, you go have fun. I'm good here."

"Do you want to get together tomorrow? I could make dinner at my place, or bowling. We could go bowling."

I tug on the collar of my t-shirt. Who needs a jacket? It's suddenly sweltering. "Probably not. I'm not sure what I'm doing yet."

The lightness in her voice diminishes. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll just see you at the housewarming party then?"

If there was a way to withdraw that invitation without being a complete ass, I would, but I don't see a way out of it. "All right. I'll see you, Irina, and Tanya then." I hope by referring to her friends it makes it clear that this isn't a one-on-one invitation.

I'm clueless, apparently, but Alice doesn't need to know that. Ever since I got a degree, a career, and a mortgage, casual dating stopped being appealing, or maybe that's just my mom talking. Even though this thing with Kate wasn't physical, maybe causal dating was still what I was doing. College is over, but I'm still learning. Deciding Kate was just transitional, and that I haven't ruined my decision to take dating seriously, I head inside.

I take my place back at the table. Bella is on her laptop, a woven placemat now at each setting, while Alice and Rosalie rifle through my kitchen.

"I canceled, but I already invited her and her friends to the party next week, and I don't want to be a jerk."

Alice slams a cupboard. "I thought it was going to be a house full of guys. We don't need competition."

I'm thrown off for two seconds, but it's my sister I'm talking to, and I know exactly what she has planned. "What? You think you're picking up your Christmas dates from my party?" I watch Alice's hands go to her hips. "Not that you need to be dating my friends, but Irina and Tanya are already together so that just leaves Kate. Put away your claws."

Ceramic clanks on the plate in the microwave and Alice shuts the door. "Fine. Connect Bella to your Wi-Fi so we can finalize these party plans."

I don't know how we're going to finalize something we haven't even started, but I walk around the table anyway. As I reach around Bella, she tilts to the side a few inches. Sometimes, it's nice that she's so quiet because Alice more than makes up for it, and Rose already gets sassy with me all the time. Bella balances them out. She smells like barely anything, not like the two invading my kitchen. It's a mild scent, like almonds or melon.

I connect her and go back to my seat. I shouldn't be planning this party alone with these three. Jasper and Emmett are moving in fully in a few days, after they finish up a few final credits at U-Dub to make up for the times they skimped on their schedules.

Alice and Rose balance mugs of hot chocolate in each hand. I take the one Rose offers. "Thanks."

"Of course," She says and winks. "

Alice blows on the steaming mug in her hand. "Show him the package prices."

"So we have three, party-starting options for this type of event: sliders and beer, chimis and margaritas, or ziti and merlot."

Alice butts in as I ponder the options. "You're cheap, so go with sliders and beer."

I'm not cheap, and the way she keeps calling me out tonight is irritating. "But you have that new margarita machine. Maybe I want that."

Bella flips the screen around, and I'm not trying to be cheap, but as I look over the options, I say, "Beer and sliders it is."

Bella turns the laptop back around, but her eyes say something I can't read. I almost ask, but Alice speaks quicker than me. "I'm glad we understand each other. Unless you have any objections, we're doing a Christmas theme, so you can leave the decorations up for the holidays.

Now, we're going to discuss Christmas date prospects, so if you can't handle it, give us your credit card and leave."

I take out my wallet and hand the card to Bella. "You really take cards?"

Alice huffs. "I know you don't take this seriously, but our business is legit."

Bella slides my card through a device on her phone and then hands it to me, so I can sign and enter my number for the receipt.

No one drinks the hot chocolate. It's still scalding, so I fan the steam. "Who buys the alcohol?"

"Don't worry about it. We have connections. Are you going to leave us be?" Alice asks.

My knees bounce, and I can't think of anything better to do now that I don't have plans. "No, it's my house."

Alice has her pen at the ready. "Well, we can't talk about all this with parents around, so our houses aren't an option."

"Then you shouldn't be talking about it since you're, you know, teenagers."

Rosalie scoffs as she pulls her long blonde hair into a mess on top of her head. "Nineteen is basically pre-adult. Thanks for that though. Don't act like you're not hoping you make one of our lists."

The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but their need to make lists for something like this is weird, so I prop my folded arms on the table and say, "Proceed."

At least Bella is still plugging things into her laptop, still working on my party, I think. If their business works out, it will be thanks to her. Her nose scrunches, and I can't help but smile at how cute she looks when she's concentrating.

Alice presses her pen to her page in the book. "Let's start with the backup plan."

"Like you'll just go with your friends?" I ask, hopeful.

She huffs. "No. The backup plan is who we will go with if it doesn't work out with anyone else."

I can't help the grin that overtakes my face. "And what if this backup plan doesn't want to go with you?"

Alice sighs. "I wish you would go away. Look at us. Do you think any of us will have to resort to our backup plan?"

My eyes wander over the three of them, all different, all beautiful, and all grown up too fast. I don't want to feed their egos. Two of them are already outwardly vain, and if the third is, she at least has the decency to be quiet about it. "Guess not."

At my admittance, Alice smiles. "I'm going with Tyler for my backup. He just broke up with Lauren, and even though I have no interest in rekindling that middle school romance, he'll do." She writes his name down, looking awfully proud of herself. "Rose, how 'bout you?"

Rose says, "Nuh, uh. Bella first."

"Bella?" Alice asks.

Bella replies with a hum, eyes glued to the screen in front of her.

Alice speaks louder, breaking through Bella's concentration. "Who's your backup plan?"

She gives Alice a sideways glance. "Edward," she says, one hand waving toward me, the other not leaving the keys.

 _What the hell_ _?_

"Good choice," Alice says, and before I can process what just happened, she's already writing down my name.

"Oooh," Rosalie bounces in her seat. "Can Jake be my backup then?"

The question is directed at Bella, and she must be still a part of this conversation because she nods her permission, but who the?

"Who's Jake?" I ask.

Three smirks grace the faces in front of me, but it's Alice who answers. "Bella's former _friend_."

Bella's eyes are downcast, and her cheeks are tinted pink.

The thought of this _friend_ irritates me more than it should. "Is that right?"

Alice says, "Don't act so surprised. Bella's hot."

She looks as if she's trying to disappear. I wonder if she only talks to her friends and her _friends_. Maybe being her backup plan means she'll actually talk to me.

Alice says, "Now let's start with the roommates. Since Rose gets Jake, I get Emmett on my list of prospects. They have a similar build, and if that means anything, I know I won't be complaining. Right, Bella?"

Bella's eyes widen as they meet mine before she thumps her head on the table. Alice and Rosalie just laugh. I want to tell her not to hurt herself, but she's embarrassed enough as it is.

"What about the other guy?" Rosalie asks.

"Don't know," Alice says. "I haven't met him. I just know he's into history, and his name is Jasper. I'm already bored. You can have him."

Rosalie gives a celebratory cheer like she's just won Jasper, and she hasn't even seen him. "That cool, Bella?"

Bella lifts her head off the table and nods.

Alice writes down Jasper's name and turns to Bella's page. "Who's your first prospect, Bella?"

I'm way too interested in what she's going to say. Why did she say my name in the first place? Alice and Rose gave reasons. Bella gave me, I mean them, nothing. My heart starts racing. I should have just gone out. A heart attack isn't where I thought this night was headed.

Bella pulls her hair over her shoulders and purses her lips. Instead of answering, she lifts her mug and takes a drink, immediately gasping and letting out a series of "ahs."

Alice's chair is slid back so fast it falls. I'm standing just as quickly. As Alice runs to the kitchen, I move around the table to Bella.

Rosalie looks ticked. "It's hot, like scorching hot. Why would you drink it?"

"Why'd you make it so hot?" Lifting Bella's face by her chin, I say," Lemme see."

Her eyes are welled. She opens her mouth and lets her tongue just barely stick out. A line of red mars the soft pink. Her breath comes out in a tremble as she looks up at me.

"I'm sorry," I say. If there was something I could do to help, I would, but Alice has a cup of ice, and I step back as she places a piece in Bella's mouth.

"Let's get ready for bed," Alice says. "You're fine on the couch, right? I don't think your bed can fit all four of us."

"That's fine, but this is a one-time thing. Once Emmett and Jasper move in, you and all of your dating games aren't staying here," I say, trying to be stern so maybe she'll listen for the first time in her life. "And they can be on your list as placeholders. Don't go picking them in the end."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Don't tell them about our selection process. If we do pick them, they need to earn it without showing off."

Imagining Emmett with my baby sister is too much. "You're not picking them, so it doesn't matter, but why'd you tell me then?"

"You're not a prospect."

I point at her book. "You wrote my name down."

Her laugh is like a condescending _yeah right_. "As a backup plan. Like I said, we won't be resorting to that. It's an unnecessary insurance policy, so think nothing of it. Your roommates on the other hand …" Rosalie and Alice giggle together, and I seriously consider making Emmett and Jasper wait until after the New Year to move in.

The girls steal my t-shirts without asking, and Alice rips my sheets off the bed and gets out new ones. I help her because I'm nice, but she takes my help as taking over and starts looking through my things. Boundaries? She doesn't have them.

Alice pulls a package out from under the sink. "It's funny how Mom bought you a Costco-sized set of extra toothbrushes like you'd be having overnight guests."

"I doubt that's why she bought it, but if you're so sure I'm not capable of having overnight guests, why'd you rip my sheets off so fast?"

Her face contorts. "Boys are gross."

I ignore her because she's the gross one and grab my things from my room. They all take turns in the bathroom and come out only wearing my shirts.

I'm watching them rearrange my pillows when Alice asks, "Did you want to tuck us in? Why are you still here?"

And I don't even know. "Because I love you," I say. "Do I get a hug?"

Alice smiles like she's flattered, but embarrassed too, before she wraps her arms around my waist. "I love you, too. Goodnight."

I've got the clothes I plan to sleep in and my toothbrush and paste in one arm. Rosalie has an extra pillow and blanket in one of hers. She puts her free arm around my neck as she hugs me, and says, "Don't let Alice get to you. If Bella hadn't picked you, you would have been my backup plan." She pulls away, and despite what she said, I see nothing but pity on her face as she hands me the pillow and blanket.

I just nod at her because what do I say to that? Thanks for delegating me to be another potential backup plan.

Bella's right here now, but my arms are full. Before I can figure out what to do, she steps forward, places a hand on my upper arm, and lays a small kiss on my cheek. As she moves back, she looks at me for a moment, twisting her hands.

"Goodnight, Bella," I say, but maybe her tongue still hurts because she just sinks her teeth into her lower lip and doesn't speak.

I spend the night trying to get comfortable on the couch while three girls cuddle up together in my bed. My mind repeatedly drifts to the pretty brunette who ended up settling down on the spot I usually sleep, one final gaze at me before I turned off the lights. If she were any other girl, I'd say she was checking me out. I don't know what to do with her looking at me like that if she just wants me to be her backup plan. If she'd put me on her prospect list, I could work with that.

These girls spend one night at my house, and my thoughts are filled with backup plans and date prospects.

Damn party planning.

I wake up to an empty house, a hot pot of coffee, and a mug sitting beside it. Next to the mug are three kisses, literal ones. Three different shades of lip prints decorate a notecard without a single word. I put the card on the fridge.

These girls are weird.

My car is sitting in the driveway with the windows frosted over, and the doors are all but sealed shut. I have some time, so I start it and let the defroster do its thing. While I spend three days a week working at the adult day center and two days at the assisted living community, running small group music therapy sessions, Sundays are different. Sundays bring an influx of visitors to the elderly residents. Usually, my turn to brighten moods and keep spirits heightened only comes once a month, but the winter months mean more family coming around and more staff needed on Sundays.

The box of instruments on my front seat is geared toward small visitors with destructive behaviors. The shakers and bells jangle as I drive through town. I find the station playing holiday music halfway through _The Little Drummer Boy_ , and that's what the day needs to be about—songs that are timeless and filled with memories for the young and old. Leave it to my sister to turn Christmas into a dating game.

When I step through the door, there's a frantic rush to get the place decorated. I set the box in the corner I usually set up in and dodge caregivers as they run around, following the directions of the activity director, Shelly Cope. Her job reminds me of what my sister and her friends are doing with their business, and I cringe at the thought of what the prep might look like at my house.

I'm packing up to leave when I see that Garrison Uley doesn't receive any visitors. When it comes to music therapy, his reactions are the most drastic. All I have to look forward to tonight is an empty house, so instead of going home, I head his way. He's sitting with his head down muttering incoherently. There's no acknowledgment from him as I wrap his gnarled fingers around a tambourine, but I sit across from him anyway and balance my guitar on my thigh. I know a few songs that he knows, but I'm determined to find something that brings Christmas alive in him for a little while. I think back to the music playing on the ride here, and a few chords in, the tambourine is clanging along with his toe-tapping. A few chords later, he starts to sing.

-TBP-

By the time we get Emmett and Jasper's stuff moved in, there are two new dings in the walls, and I don't think I can lift another thing.

"Now beer, and I'm poppin' Mama Cullen's lasagna in the oven," Jasper says as he leaves Emmett's room.

I slump into the black rolling chair at Emmett's desk while he leans back on his bed.

"Are the party plans all set?" Emmett asks, sounding like he could repeat everything we just moved.

I nod and fist my hair. "The girls stayed here Saturday and figured it out."

"Why the hell are you so stressed then? You're going to lose your hair if you keep tugging on it, and that's all you really have goin' for you."

I move my hands down my face instead. I can't even think of a comeback right now.

"It's a chick, huh? Is it Kate?" he asks. "I thought you weren't tryin' to hit that."

"Not her. It's my sister's friend, Bella. She barely talks. She said one word the whole time she was here, but she has these eyes, and she like, looks at me with them, and now I don't know what the hell to do with that."

He chuckles, and I hang my head.

"What'd you do to him?" Jasper asks.

"I didn't do shit," Emmett says. "He's got a hard-on for his sister's friend."

"Oh, yeah?" Jasper asks. "Which one?"

"Bella." Emmett claps. "And get this, Jay; she doesn't talk besides saying this one word one time. She's got eyes, too. And you're never going to believe what she does with 'em."

"What?" Jasper asks.

He leans in closer to Jasper and says, "She looks at him."

"Dude." Jasper holds a brown, longneck bottle toward me. "What was the word?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "Edward."

"You've got to get with this girl," Jasper says, and for a moment, I think he gets what I'm dealing with, but when he looks at Emmett and grins, I know they don't get me at all.

They chuckle together behind me while I head to the living room and steal Emmett's recliner in front of his massive big screen, now completing the room with a Whitlock family chest being used as a coffee table. Falling on the couch, they continue laughing.

"Sorry, man," Emmett says. "Just ask her out."

"I can't."

"Why?" Jasper asks. "Because of your sister?"

"No. The problem is, they're scheming, pre-adult game players, trying to make lists for some dates they want for a Christmas thing, and Bella went and made me her backup plan." I stop myself from ranting on by tipping back my drink.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jasper asks, picking at the label wrapped around his bottle. Any other day, I'd yell at him for the mess he's making.

"If it doesn't work out with whoever she decides she'll go to this festival with, she'll go with me, which is apparently, highly unlikely." I pull out my phone and look up toddler toys, because, this year that's what these girls are getting from me.

The house grows quiet as we eat in front of the TV even though no one turned it on.

Emmett shoves food into his mouth and speaks while he chews. "Should ee et a istmas tee?"

I finish chewing before I answer. "No. My sister's doing Christmas decorations for the party."

Emmett's lower lip protrudes.

Jasper pats his back. "We can get a tree. You can even string popcorn on it if you want."

I shake my head when Emmett perks up. Jasper is such a mom. Emmett stands and stretches dramatically, letting out a fake yawn.

Jasper tries to pull him back on the couch. "Em, don't."

"No, Jay. I can't. I tried, but I can't." Emmett scratches his nose and turns his cheesy-ass grin toward me. "Edward, man, I know she's your sister, and you're crushin' on her friend, but how do I get on the list for these date plans?"

I remember just what list Emmett's name resides on. "I don't know. Forget I said anything. I only know because I'm just a backup plan, but one thing's for damn sure, you're not touching my sister."

He pouts again. "That's cool. She's cute though. I better get props for not laying all my charms on her."

Jasper leans forward like he's the neighborhood busybody. "She's cute?"

I give him a glare, but not a warning. Alice already thinks he's boring.

"Yeah," Emmett says. "She's got this nose. I've seen her smell something one time, and she's got this other friend, not Bella with the Eyes, but another girl. I've never seen her, but when I meet her, I'm checking out her earlobes."

They fist bump and laugh. I should throw something at them, but I'm too busy finalizing an order on glow-in-the-dark stuffed animals.

Jasper offers to do dishes, so I pick up the pieces of paper he got everywhere without complaining. My phone vibrates in my pocket as I close the lid on the trash. I don't recognize the number, but I know who it is as soon as I read what it says.

 **Rose and I have an idea, but it's going to piss off Alice.**

"Who is it?" Jasper asks over his dishcloth-covered shoulder.

"Bella."

"Oh, yeah? She doesn't talk, but she texts? You better take advantage of that."

I ignore him and reply.

 _ **Whatever it is, I'm in.**_

I save her number and reread her text.

"Who's he talking to?" Emmett asks as he opens the fridge.

Jasper says, "Bella with the Eyes."

My phone chimes and I hold up a stop sign with my hand.

 **Bella: We want to replace the ice sculpture with the margarita machine for your party.**

"What's she sayin'?" Jasper asks.

My brow furrows. "Do we want a margarita machine or an ice sculpture?"

"Margaritas!" Emmett shouts.

"An ice sculpture of what though?" Jasper asks.

I don't humor his question. Why the hell would we get an ice sculpture?

 _ **Do it.**_

Emmett grips my shoulder, squeezing with his overabundance of strength. "Edward, I know you've got your eye on her eyes and all, but now that I've had some time to think about this backup plan thing, you might want to walk away. You're not like her second choice. You're her last damn resort."

My stomach sinks. "I got it. Thanks."

I drag myself to my room, unsure why I care so much. When she said my name, I was dumbfounded, but not opposed to it. I should have stuck with not-dating Kate. That was easier. Bella's been by Alice's side since kindergarten, so why do I suddenly like her. Do I like her? Most of my memories are of her being a kid younger than me, but now high school is over for her, and college is over for me, and that age gap isn't as much of a thing. She doesn't talk to me, but I like her reservation and focus. I see her with Alice and Rose, and I know she's loyal. She must be open-minded because even when Alice's ideas are absurd, she sticks with her. She has this soft, elegant beauty, and then there are those eyes of hers, and yeah, I get it—I like her.

I send another text because I still want to talk to her.

 _ **Should I be worried about anything else?**_

We text for an hour, but despite her talking about pissing off my sister in the beginning, it's like a formal business meeting. We discuss the party details we should have when they were here. I'm shocked when she emails me the particulars that include the layout of my kitchen and living room.

When we say goodnight, I imagine her tacking on, _"Last resort of mine."_

I should go to bed, but I'm too worked up. My fingers itch to call her, but my pride screams louder.

Standing in the shower, I recall the moment I held Bella's chin in my hand after she burned her tongue. I was too busy at the moment making sure she was okay and too riled up about whoever this Jake guy is, to pay attention to the curve of her lips and how soft her skin is, until now.

It's hot water and steam, a pretty girl at my house, my name falling from her mouth. It's not hard to imagine her saying it in different scenarios. Those thoughts should be great, and they are, but mixed with the real-life situation, they start to feel torturous.

-TBP-

At the day center, I work with music that's more melancholy than usual, feeding my own disdain, but I notice a few far-off gazes and timid smiles. I take notes and switch it up, leaving them with something so upbeat a few ladies can't stop giggling and dancing.

By the time I'm ready to leave, I'm disappointed that Bella hasn't contacted me today. I want her to, but I also want her to want to. I text her before I head home.

 _ **The party plans are pretty in depth. I'm kind of amazed.**_

There's a chime that I resist while I'm driving, but the ten-minute span it takes to get home feels multiplied.

I park in the driveway, blocking Emmett in. He won the argument on parking in the garage since I got the master bedroom, and Jasper didn't care either way. I don't get out of the car before checking my phone and wishing I saw Bella's face instead of a blushing emoticon.

 _ **I take back anything negative I've ever said about your business.**_

I watch three dots wave on the screen. Bella's either typing an epic text or hesitating as I sit in my car, watching and waiting.

 **Bella: It's okay. I just hope Alice isn't too mad. We haven't used the margarita machine yet, and I really want to. I can totally take the blame Saturday.**

The grin on my face is almost painful.

 _ **Don't worry about it. What was the sculpture going to be of anyway?**_

When I go inside, Emmett is wrestling a Christmas tree into the corner.

"You'll have to move the tree or move the TV," I say.

"No." Emmett stalks off to the kitchen and comes back with scissors.

I shake my head and check Bella's response.

 _ **Bella: First, she picked a genie lamp because it's a genie's home. She felt really clever, but we let her down easy. (She needs to save her best ideas for her own parties) After we vetoed that, we settled on this snowflake with pinecone accents, but really, we have enough supplies to make a centerpiece that matches everything.**_

I want to tell her that she's really good at dealing with my sister, but that makes Alice sound like a difficult child or a dog, and as much as I still want to think of her as the former, she's not.

As pine needles and branches fall, I wonder if Bella has any tips on dealing with Emmett.

 _ **Thanks for the veto. So, hey, we have a Christmas tree now and more furniture than when you were here last weekend. Does that change anything?**_

The tree's shape is quickly becoming a bad, jagged haircut. If it gets any worse, we might have to put it outside.

 **Bella: It might. I could come by tomorrow and see and maybe bring stuff we can set up in advance?**

I grab the broom before texting her back.

 _ **Do you need me to come out there to help load anything?**_

Emmett's still hacking away at the tree, so I stand back and sweep up his mess from a safe distance.

When my phone dings again, Emmett asks, "New girl?"

I shove his feet with the broom. "No, it's Bella."

He looks at me with scorn and annoyance. "Didn't we talk about that? You gotta know when to move along."

 **Bella: Between Jake and my dad, I think I'm good. I'll just need help to unload it over there.**

Seeing that name shouldn't bother me as much as it does. "Move along," I mutter to myself. I set my phone down and help mangle the tree. "Maybe we should go out tomorrow, you know, first Friday night with us all in the house and all."

"Like to a bar?" he asks, hope lighting his face.

"Yeah." I snap a twig.

"And girls?" he asks, head dipping forward.

"If it works out that way." I grab the broom again.

Emmett's got the scissors pointed at me. "Seriously? No more of this training-to-be-domesticated thing you've had going on since you moved here?"

"Is that what I've been doin'?"

"Yeah, you took Mama Cullen's advice way too seriously."

I push Emmett's arm down. The blade of the scissors is unnerving, but I get what he's saying. My mom spouted on and on about college life being over and nice girls not appreciating drunken weekends and dating around. That shit made sense then, and I was cool following her advice until now. Now, I feel obsessive and unhinged. Maybe I should focus on a girl who actually likes me.

Emmett's listing off places he wants to go, revved up like I've been denying him his fun for too long. At least he put down the scissors. My phone beeps, followed by a rapid series of texts.

Emmett says, "Damn. What just happened?"

I sit down and check messages that are coming in faster than I can read.

 **Bella: So yeah, Jake and I are friends just not "friend" friends.**

 **Bella: Maybe asking him to help is too much. I don't want to pull a Kate.**

 **Bella: Oh, no!**

 **Bella: I can't believe I just said that.**

 **Bella: I didn't mean it.**

 **Bella: That term doesn't even make sense. She's not the one doing the leading on.**

 **Bella: Crap!**

 **Bella: I'm so sorry! Please just block my number. I'll send Rose out there tomorrow.**

"Did you just enter the game?" Emmett asks.

"Hell if I know." The term she's coining sounds like something Alice would say. She's kind of fretting over talking to me though, and maybe that's good, but maybe she's just afraid she's being rude. When I read her comment about sending Rose out, I refrain from saying, "No, you."

 _ **Don't worry about it.**_

 _ **When you hear something often enough, you're bound to repeat it.**_

 _ **Are you too busy to come out here tomorrow?**_

I can hear the sound of popcorn popping before the smell hits the room.

 **Bella: No.**

 _ **Then come.**_

 **Bella: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.**

 _ **See you tomorrow. Have a good night, beautiful.**_

I stare at my phone—my eyes dry from not blinking. She doesn't answer, but whatever. I said what I said, brazen by her stumbling words. Maybe I shouldn't have said it, but she can't really reject me any more than she already has.

When Jasper gets home, Emmett and I are throwing popcorn and Fruit Loops at the tree from the couch. When Emmett had the idea, I just shrugged because the broom was already out.

"Hey, Jay," Emmett calls out. "Come get in on this."

Jasper snorts. "Nice." He grabs a handful of Fruit Loops and plays ring toss on pine needles.

Eventually, we move closer and actually place pieces so that they don't fall. It looks dumb, but it's funny, and Emmett is deliriously happy with it.

"We're going out tomorrow night, Jay," Emmett says as he plucks a piece of popcorn off the tree and pops it into his mouth.

Jasper looks at me and laughs. "Oh, yeah? We're done following Mama Cullen's guide to getting a wife?"

I shove his shoulder, and he doubles over, laughing at his own joke. "Aren't you grilling something tonight? Get on it. Why the hell else would I have had you move in here?"

Jasper let's out a deep breath as his laughter subsides and points at Emmett. "Why's he here?"

I extend one arm toward the recliner and one toward the TV. "He has nice things."

"Like this killer tree." Emmett grabs the broom and extends it to me. "I'm going to bake some potatoes or something. You got this?"

I take the broom and look at the floor. What the hell were we thinking?

-TBP-

"Oh, hello, Edward." Shelly pushes her glasses up her nose. It's the first time I've heard her speak without yelling.

"Hey, Sunday's family activities turned out great." I stammer and wonder if I just told her, 'Good job for doing your job.' "My sister just started this event coordinating business, and I'm learning just how much goes into it. So if you ever need help with anything, just ask."

She nods and pauses with her mouth slightly open like she's about to speak. Whatever she has to say can't be too bad because she's smiling.

"Actually, there is something. That is, if you don't mind volunteer work."

I stay after all the time anyway. "Sure. Whatever you need."

-TBP-

When Bella's truck rumbles in the driveway, Emmett positions himself like he's on display as he admires the flex of his muscles. "Okay, I'm ready."

I gape at him. "Emmett, what the fuck?"

"Relax. You're not an option, but I am." His pecs bounce, and bile rises in my throat.

I'm about to tell him off when he says, "The plan's sound, man. I'll back out last minute, and boom, yours."

"Thanks, but no thanks." His plan won't work anyway because he's on Alice's date list.

I expect Bella to knock, but when minutes pass, I open the door, and there are boxes on the porch and Bella's back at her truck.

It's the first time I've seen her since she made me her backup plan, and ever since, there hasn't been many moments where I haven't thought about her. I'm glad she's here, but we're still on this whole business arrangement thing.

"Hey, Bella," I say as I reach her tailgate.

"Hi," she says, and I wonder if we're back to barely talking despite all the words she uses when texting.

We work around each other as we unload her truck, and I have to hold my breath as I lug the heavy margarita machine up the front steps.

"Bella with the Eyes," Emmett says as we head inside.

"Um, hi. Emmett, right?" she asks.

"That I am. That I am." He takes her hand and kisses the back.

He doesn't catch her grimace, but I'm glad she's never looked at me like that, but then again, he probably just slobbered on her hand.

Jasper takes a break from his self-appointed dinner duty and introduces himself to Bella. "Edward wasn't kidding about your eyes." He kisses her cheek, but she's not disgusted. With Jasper, she blushes.

I failed when I greeted her. I should have hugged her.

When she sees the tree, her jaw drops.

I rub the back of my neck. "So, Emmett really likes to snack."

"Great idea, huh?" Emmett walks over and eats a piece.

"Brilliant," Bella says and pulls out her phone.

Emmett beams, completely unaware that she's joking.

With her phone to her ear, she says, "Cut the mingle short. We need fifty popcorn ball ornaments for tomorrow."

Emmett's in awe as he points to her and mouths, "I love her."

She laughs at whoever she's speaking to, and I'm just staring because it's the most I've ever heard her say.

After she hangs up, she says, "Hey, Emmett. Can you get all of this eaten off the tree by tomorrow?"

They shake on it as he says, "I'd say challenge accepted, but it won't be a challenge at all."

"Dinner's ready," Jasper calls from the other room.

Bella shifts her feet. We didn't discuss how this evening would go.

I take a step toward her. "Do you want to eat with us and then we can set this stuff up?"

The brown waves in her hair frame her face and block my view when she turns sideways. "Yeah, sure."

She calls her dad while I arrange four place settings at the table. We always eat in the living room, but no one says anything, like an unwritten rule. With Bella here, we all have better behavior.

As soon as Bella takes her first bite of chili, Jasper asks, "Well?"

Bella chuckles. "It's as good as the batch Esme made my dad and me last week. Good job," she says, knowing he didn't make it, but still, they smile so big at each other that another round of bile burns my throat lining.

Why does Jasper live here?

I mean to kick his chair, but when he winces, I'm pretty sure I connected with his shin.

He kicks me back twice as hard. I flinch and rub it against the back of my other leg. Bella is watching us like she knows something's up, so I ask, "Did you say something about a mingle?"

She looks down at her bowl and twirls her spoon. Her cheeks redden—maybe from the heat of the food or maybe because she'd rather talk to anyone but me. "It's not technically a mingle. We were invited to a bonfire tonight, so for this date thing we're working on, the plan is the bonfire tonight, the party here tomorrow, and speed dating next weekend. Anything not hosted by us, we call a mingle."

"Are we keeping you from the mingle?" I ask even though I'm glad she's here and not there.

"No." She drops her spoon when she looks at me and scrambles to wipe the splatter off the table. "Sorry. No, I'm okay here. Alice and Rose don't need me there."

"They know what you like?" Emmett asks, and I would kick him, but he might break my leg if he kicks me back.

"Yeah," she says, cheeks aflame. "They do."

When we pull out décor, it's more outdoorsy than festive. There's not a snowman or Santa in sight. There are pinecones, strands of white lights, and dark green table clothes with gold runners.

Emmett pulls out a strand of pine garland, and says, "Sticking to the theme, shouldn't we glue popcorn on these?"

Bella laughs and says, "They're pre-lit, so it might be a fire hazard, but we do rent out a popcorn machine."

Emmett pulls out his credit card and rents the machine for a week.

"What else ya got?" Jasper asks, and I can't say they're being swindled. They're doing it to themselves.

Bella looks really good. I might be just a backup plan, but it doesn't stop me from looking at her every chance I can get away with. Her skirt is tiny, and it's not even revealing because she's wearing leggings underneath it. I'm back and forth with taking in the way she looks as a whole and every single inch of her, when our eyes meet, she turns around so fast that she stumbles a step.

Last damn resort, I remind myself.

Before Bella leaves, she gives Jasper instructions on folding tables and hands me directions for the margarita machine.

She hands Emmett a shoebox and says, "I trust you know what to do with these."

Emmett whistles as he lifts the lid, revealing that the box is packed with mistletoe. We may have gotten rid of the ice sculpture, but Alice's presence is still all over this party.

Emmett gives Bella a quick, from-the-side hug and sets off on the task she's given him. When Jasper hugs her, he lifts her off the floor and again comments on her eyes.

 _Why does he live here?_

When I walk out, I hesitate before I hug her, but she's right there, taking the same steps forward. "Thanks for coming," I say as I wrap my arms around her waist.

Her arms lock around my neck. "Thanks for letting me."

She doesn't let go, and I manage not to inhale her, but I let my eyes close.

"Text me when you make it home, okay?" I ask, feeling the softness of her hair against my face.

She kisses my cheek as her arms loosen. "Okay," she says, and gets in her truck, but I don't really want her to go.

When she backs out of the driveway, my hand goes to my cheek. She's probably kissed the same spot a hundred times, a hundred times I went barely noticing.

I don't walk very fast as I head back inside. I'm in a daze, trying to recall if there have been other things I should have paid better attention to.

Jasper's waiting outside my bedroom door. "Don't listen to Emmett." he turns sideways, so I can enter the room, a knowing smirk on his face. "That girl wants you … bad."

 _I knew there was a reason he lives here_ _._

Emmett comes down the hall, pulling a fresh shirt over his head. "We're still going out. If me and my tree can play wingman for you, you can do the same for me."

-TBP-

The day of the party, Jasper keeps staring at my sister, but I don't tell him she's not interested.

Emmett bows to Rosalie when she walks through the door.

She pats his cheek, and says, "Real cute."

He doesn't even blink as he says, "So are your earlobes."

There are confused chuckles all around, but at least he didn't comment on Alice's nose. The girls aren't up for playing around. Aside from the pre-setup with Bella, I've never seen them in action, but I've seen this look before—on Shelly Cope.

Bella hands Emmett a bag of popcorn balls, each adorned with a gold loop. "You … go."

He grabs the bag and takes off. I don't miss the smirk on Bella's face when he's gone.

We're alone outside by her truck, so I approach her instead of unloading. "Hi, so you're here." It's obvious and dumb, but she gets this cute smile when I say it, so I kiss her cheek because I owe her for all the times she's kissed mine.

Alice yells from the front door, "Edward, grab our suitcases."

"Suitcases?" I ask Bella.

She tucks in her smile. "Yeah, we're getting ready here and stealing your bed again. Is that okay?"

"More than okay," I say as I grab their things.

The moment happens after I've placed their stuff in my room. Bella is putting candles on top of holders in the center of my dining room table.

"But what about the ice sculpture?" Alice's eyes move from the table to the kitchen. "Why do they have the margarita machine?" Her head whips from me, to Bella, and then to Rose.

I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad." I look around for a way out of this. "Hey, Emmett," I say to where he's carefully spacing the popcorn balls out on the tree. "How do you feel about the margarita machine?"

He holds up an ornament. "Margaritas and popcorn. This party's going to be awesome." His dimples come out, and Alice relents.

I feel bad for encouraging whatever crush she has on him, knowing I'll never let that happen, but when Bella visibly relaxes, I don't care. My sister could do worse than Emmett.

"Thanks for that," Bella says, tilting her head toward Alice.

"Don't worry about it. She was the one tricking me in the first place."

"Yeah, you're right." She shifts the décor around and checks it from different angles.

When she's done, I move around everything she's just set up.

"Really?" she asks with a playful smile.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out."

Her arms cross, but she laughs as she asks, "So, you think that candle looks better lying down?"

I didn't mean to knock it over. "Yes, don't you?"

"Sure." She brushes against me as she walks by. "It's your party."

Emmett's excitement over the popcorn ornaments doesn't last long. They've added their business details to each one, and next to the tree, there's a chalkboard sign that reads: _Before you leave, take an ornament off the tree._

Our condo still looks like ours just accentuated with soft lighting, accents, and refreshments. I make introductions as people arrive. The girls beam with every compliment about the party, but I think most eyes are on them, they've gone all out dressing up for this.

I have to remind Alice that Tanya and Irina are seeing each other when they arrive all long legs, extreme cleavage, and shiny hair. Their presence might demand attention, but in the end, that's all it is.

Tanya grabs Alice's shoulders. "You're Edward's sister? You're gorgeous."

"Yeah," Irina says. "What happened to him?"

Alice laughs and calms down, but I don't miss the way they turn their noses up as they pass me. If they're mad about this Kate thing, they shouldn't have come. If that's even a thing, I honestly still don't know.

Kate is next through the door. Her usual Converse and ponytail have been replaced with heels and curls. I hope it's not for my benefit because a new look doesn't change how I feel about her.

I smile, but I don't know what to say. Bella walks by, and I stop her. "Hey, Kate. I'm glad you could make it. This is Bella."

"One of the dropouts?" Kate laughs, shaking her hair.

"Entrepreneurs," I say, correcting something I should've never called them.

Kate raises a brow. "Is that what we're calling them now?"

Bella's looking at me as if she'd like to know as well.

"Among other things," I say.

Kate takes a step further inside, and Bella fists the back of my shirt and pulls me back. A tilt of Bella's head has me looking up. Oh, mistletoe. Kate sees it, too. She leans forward and kisses Bella's cheek. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and your friends."

"You, too. I hear you're really funny," Bella says.

Kate looks at me with questions in her eyes. I just shrug because yeah, she's not that funny.

Bella's mouth moves near my ear, and my hands find the red silk on her waist as she says, "I need to wash off her lipstick."

I watch Bella walk away, but Kate's still here, so I look around until I see Emmett's cousin, Riley. "Hey, Ry. Have you met Kate?"

I make my way to the popcorn machine when they realize they're under the mistletoe. What should be a timeless tradition has turned into a game of holiday spin the bottle. Alice and Rose are kissing everyone, and I wonder if they're taking notes.

I get caught in a doorway with my sister, kiss her on the forehead, and ask, "Can I talk to you?"

She leads me to my laundry room and closes the door, blocking out most of the party noise. "What?"

"The party's great. Aside from tricking me into stuff you know I didn't want, you're really good at all this."

"Thanks. What do you want?"

"I can't be Bella's backup plan," I say before I lose my nerve.

She jumps up to sit on the dryer. "I told you not to worry about that."

I climb onto the washer beside her. "I want to worry about that."

She fiddles with the knobs on the appliance. "I know I tease you about this dry spell you're dehydrating yourself on, but Bella's not the answer."

"Don't start with me on that." The heel of my shoe hits the front of the washer. "Can you just have her pick a different backup plan?"

"No, she'll see that as a rejection." Her voice vibrates as she turns on the dryer. "But you can make yourself an option. There are no rules here. If she wants to upgrade you from the backup plan, she can."

I hop off the washer and help Alice down. My posture is straighter now that there's hope. "I can work with that." I kiss my sister's cheek. I don't even need mistletoe. "Oh, hey," I stop her before she leaves, "I accidentally told Jasper and Emmett about your date plans, so don't pick them, okay?"

She squeezes the doorknob. "Are you trying to sabotage me? Just because you lost your libido doesn't mean I have."

I'm about to argue that I've had sex more recently than she thinks, but when I start counting back months on my fingers and have to use two hands, I've already lost that argument. "I was venting about Bella. It wasn't about you. I didn't mean to. I'm not even gonna tell you to stop kissing everybody."

"Fine, I hope she picks you," Alice says before she leaves the room.

I try to play host and hang out with my friends, but I'm always aware of where Bella is. When she steps out back, I follow, grabbing the flannel blanket off the back of the couch as I pass. I'm wearing long sleeves, but her dress wasn't made for lower temperatures.

Her arms are crossed in front of her chest as she stands in front of the railing. The porch light illuminates the immediate area, but in the darkness beyond, I can barely see the trees.

"Avoiding random kissing?" I ask as I wrap the blanket around her bare shoulders.

She looks back smiling. "Not the random kissing just the kissing of random people."

"Yeah, I get that." I lean against the rail beside her. "So … what was with that pullback in there with Kate?"

She bunches the blanket in her hands. "You broke up with her, so you shouldn't kiss her anymore. She still likes you."

She's lost her smile, and I'd give anything to get it back.

I raise a brow. "The mistletoe says otherwise."

She ticks her tongue. "Maybe she's trying to making you jealous."

The only time I'd looked at Kate was when she was blocking my view of Bella. "If she is, it isn't working, and I really wasn't dating her."

"Oo-kay," she says, drawing it out like she doesn't believe me.

"And I've never kissed her in the first place, but thanks for the save."

Her smile comes back, but it's small. She looks at me with so much expectation, and I want to give her whatever she needs.

"Alice isn't all-knowing." Nudging her arm, I ask, "What about your friend Jake?"

She nudges me back. "Okay, I get it. She made that sound like so much more than it was."

I play with the edge of the blanket, being this close to her is exactly where I want to be. "Well, what was it?"

She stares off like she can see what's in the distance. "Have you ever had one-sided feelings for someone, but you knew if they gave you a chance, you'd be great together?"

It sounds a lot like being Bella's backup plan. "Yeah."

"Me too, but with Jake, I was on the other side. Plus he has two best friends. Alice and Rose were all for it, so we hung out in La Push all summer. It was fun for a while, but I couldn't force feelings I didn't have."

She shivers, so I rub her blanket-covered arms. "I doubt your feelings could ever be one-sided. Did whoever it was know how you felt?"

"No." She lays her hand on my chest like she's going to push me away, but she doesn't. She curls her fingers against my shirt, so I move mine to her hips.

"So, probably not one-sided," I say.

I can feel her breath on my neck, hot against the cold. Her eyes on my lips are the first sign. Her not turning her head away is another. Given the fact that I'm her backup plan, and she may be holding on to a dream of someone else, I should ask if I can kiss her, but I don't. I wait until she tilts her head and lifts her chin, leaving no doubt it's what she's waiting for.

Pressing my lips to hers is the relief of finding everything I've ever wanted even if I didn't know it until this whole backup plan thing started.

"Are you really kissing me?" she asks.

I chuckle. "Yeah."

She sighs before kissing me again. She tastes like margaritas, and I probably shouldn't have eaten all that popcorn, but as her tongue caresses mine, nothing else matters, but us, alone, outside.

I could stay outside forever, but eventually, we go in and play, avoiding the mistletoe, except one time I mess up and step under one. This time, Bella doesn't pull me away—she joins me under it.

When everyone's gone, we clean up the food but leave everything else. I'm kicked out of my room again, but at least the recliner is a lot more comfortable than the couch. All the lights are off aside from the Christmas ones.

I don't know if I'm hyper aware or hopeful as the house quiets down, but when I hear footsteps, I sit up straight.

"Hey, Alice what do you need."

She startles, clutching her chest. "Oh, just water."

I point behind her. "Kitchen's that way."

"It's not my fault your house is weird. Go back to sleep."

I try, but as soon as I start to drift, I hear more feet.

"Hey, Rose. Can't sleep?"

She looks around. "Um, no. Just thirsty."

I point to the kitchen, and she scurries away.

If Bella comes out next, she'd feel really good on this recliner with me. Alice is wrong, my libido's still working.

The pattering feet I want to wake me up never come. When I leave for work, Bella's in my shower and all I can think about are missed opportunities.

-TBP-

Bella is busy all week with the craft fair. We text a lot, and there's nothing business about it—it's twenty questions that lead off into other conversations before we're back to more questions.

Emmett and Jasper are dressed in button downs and shiny shoes.

They hadn't mentioned any plans. "You two eloping?" I ask.

Emmett pulls on his jacket as he says, "Speed dating."

Speed dating that I wasn't invited to. It felt like Bella and I were starting something, and now suddenly we're not.

When they leave, I call Alice. "Am I still Bella's backup plan?"

Alice sighs. "I'll tell you this, but nothing else, so don't ask. After your party, Rose and I added Riley and Garrett to our lists and swapped Jasper and Emmett."

My eyes narrow toward Jasper's bedroom door. "You said Jasper is boring."

"That's not my fault. You're horrible at describing people."

"Whatever. What about Bella?" My fingers tense against my palms.

"No changes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I gotta go." She hangs up before I can question her further.

I type out a text to Bella: _**Have fun with your speed dates.**_ I don't send it.

The condo feels empty, and despite the décor, it feels haunting and lonely, so I grab my keys and head out. The mall is insane as I move shoulder to shoulder through the crowd. I find myself watching a glass artist work. I buy a few pieces he's already made: a ladybug for my mom's kitchen, a unicorn for Alice's latest obsession, and a purse to add to Rose's collection. For Bella, I choose a glass bouquet with thoughts of romantic implications despite my current status as backup plan.

After I pay, this woman, wearing a deep V-neck sweater and heels that look like spikes, bumps into me. "Sorry," she says as she shoves something into my pocket.

I wait to check until after she's gone. I look at her number on a receipt. She's cute, and it's an ego boost, but as I leave, I throw the number away.

When I get home, I keep checking my phone, telling myself I'm just checking the time and not hoping to hear from Bella.

I'm spacing off when there's a knock on my bedroom door that jolts me back to reality. "Yeah?"

Jasper sticks his head in. "Hey, so, Bella wasn't there tonight."

"Oh." I check my phone again, relieved, but I don't know what that means.

He opens the door more and steps inside. "I don't know what to do. I like your sister, like really like her."

"Then go for it," I say because Jasper is one of my best friends, and I can't stop thinking of what I'd want Alice to say if Bella ever came to her with the same thing.

-TBP-

"So, Mr. Uley, I know you like jazz, but do you have any requests?"

He doesn't answer. I don't expect him to. I choose a playlist on my iPod that I think we'll both like. He hums along while I sit back and listen, my mind veering off to a text I haven't answered.

 **Bella: What's with the eyes thing? Everyone's calling me Bella with the Eyes now.**

"I'll see you Tuesday, Mr. Uley," I say when a dinner announcement gives my cue to leave.

"The name's Gary."

"Okay, Gary. Have a good night," I say, but his focus is set on something outside.

I sit in my car without turning it on. I don't know where I stand with Bella. With everyone kissing everyone at my party, maybe I read too much into kissing her.

 _ **Your eyes, huh? You're pretty quiet, but your eyes are expressive half the time and mysterious the other half.**_

I feel corny, and I hate that, but I don't know what to say without declaring my one-sided feelings.

 **Bella: Is that good or bad?**

"A nightmare," I mutter to myself.

 _ **The best.**_

 **Bella: Your eyes are the prettiest I've ever seen.**

I turn the key and turn on the heat before calling Alice. Bella has a knack for confusing the hell out of me.

"What?"

I push my head back against the headrest. "Are your plans set on that date thing?"

"Seriously?" She groans, and there's a shuffle from her end. "Rose is going with Emmett, and I'm going with Jasper. Are you going to yell at me?"

"No. If you like him, go ahead." I reach for the volume knob, but my hand drops when Alice starts talking.

"Bella's just going with what's in the book."

"What's in the book?" I ask.

"I don't have access to that right now. We lost it. But … I asked her if you're still her backup plan. She said, 'Yes, of course.' But, Edward, make sure you're available just in case."

I hang up, text Bella, thanks about the eyes thing, and go home.

-TBP-

The week passes in stretched-out days and texts from Bella that I only answer in the same one to two words she used to give me. The decorations are still up, but our tree is bare. The popcorn machine is gone.

The festival is tonight. Jasper and Emmett avoided me when they left, but that's okay, I've avoided them all week. I thought Christmas dates were a bad idea, but here I am, the only one who doesn't have one, and it's depressing.

The heater's on, but the floor is cold as I walk around with bare feet. I make popcorn in the microwave for the noise, for the smell, or because it has come to represent comradery.

I almost text Bella a few times, but I'm afraid I'll embarrass myself, so I don't. If I could go back to the day she named me her backup plan, I'd tell her no, and ask her to go with me.

I throw popcorn at the tree, but not a single piece sticks. I keep at it, throwing and failing. The popcorn is half gone when Bella's name lights up my phone. I stare at it like it isn't real before I answer.

"Hello."

"Hey," she says. "Are you busy?"

I look at the popcorn. "Not with anything that can't wait. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just busy. Alice and Rose keep ditching me, and we've had a ton of parties this week." She pauses, and I hold my breath. "So, I know it's late, but that festival's tonight, and yeah. Could you maybe go with me?"

I'm already pulling on my shoes. "Should I pick you up? Where are you?"

There's a sigh on her end, but it might as well be mine. "Yeah, if you can. I'm at my house."

"I'm on my way."

Driving to Forks is a mix of emotions. It's where I want to be, but not as the backup plan being utilized, and for her, I'm worried about the why.

Charlie, Bella's dad, is in their driveway wearing his police uniform, gun on his hip, and if this were an actual date, I'd be intimidated.

"Hey, Chief. The house looks good." I say as I check out the icicle lights hanging above his porch and the tree twinkling in the front window.

"Hey, thanks. You takin' my kid out?"

I swing my keys around. "Yeah, I don't know what happened with her date, but I've got her."

His fingers tap against the roof of his cruiser. "I don't know about all that, but I'm glad she's going with you. Just watch out for her for me."

I nod, and he leaves.

Green lights line the walkway to their front door and wrap around its frame. The door is open before I knock.

"Hi," Bella says, breathless as she turns to lock the door. I think she's wearing a dress, but it might be a skirt. Her jacket covers her top.

I look for signs that she's been crying, but see none. "You look nice," I say.

She looks down as she says, "Thanks."

I should have brought flowers. It's kind of a date, but maybe it's not, so I guess it's good that I didn't.

As I drive, Bella doesn't talk, but when I steal glances, she's biting her thumb.

When I park, I pull her hand from her mouth. "We don't have to go to this."

"You don't want to go with me?" she asks, her voice low as she examines her hands.

It's the only thing I want to do. I'd like to meet whoever her date was supposed to be so I can find out what the hell is wrong with him. "I do, but I know I'm not who you want to be here with."

She flexes her fingers before she finally looks at me. "I want to go with you. I'm just nervous."

I turn the car off and chuckle a confused kind of laugh. "Why are you nervous?"

She waves toward me. "Because, Edward Cullen."

My eyebrows meet my hairline. "Why would you be nervous with me?" I reach over and take her hand.

"Oh, wow. See," she lifts our intertwined fingers, "you're Edward Cullen, and you're holding my hand."

I nod because yeah, I am. "Bella, we made out at my party. You weren't nervous. What's going on with you?"

"I know." She swallows big. "I was nervous, but everyone was kissing, and you know, tequila. And now you're here," she lifts our hands, "and this."

"So, you were drunk?" I ask because it didn't seem like she was, and that's not how I wanted to start this thing with us.

Her posture stiffens. "No!" She relaxes and squeezes my hand before she says, "I'm sorry. It's just this is supposed to be like a date, and I don't even know if it is or if you even want to be here, or you know, be here with me. I feel like you got coerced into coming here."

I kiss her because everything she's saying is everything I feel. It takes her a second to kiss me back, but when she does, my feelings don't feel so one-sided.

She sighs against my mouth. "If we skipped the maybe-date thing, and stuck to the kissing, I might be able to handle this."

"You want to get out of here?" I ask. She's the only reason I'm here.

"Yes," she says and kisses me again. "But Alice would kill me. And then there's Edward Cullen." She lifts our hands. "How could I not go?"

It seems like the whole town is at this event, and we run into people we know around every turn. Bella isn't the only girl tonight to refer to me by my full name. Every time it happens, Bella holds on to me tighter, but she looks at me, and her eyes brighten.

She doesn't end up caring about horse-drawn carriages and fake snow. When she's not marveling at the way my hand is still in hers, she's taking notes. "We should buy a fire pit to rent out. I can't believe we don't already have one."

I lead her up to the booth selling s'mores supplies. "You should, but right now, we're doing what this one is here for."

We catch sight of Jasper and Alice as they pass on a carriage ride and wave. I look around for Emmett, and he gives me a nod from the line for caramel apples. They're probably wondering why I'm here, and so am I, but Bella hasn't said anything about her original date, and it seems like she really does want to be here with me.

As I wipe marshmallow off her lip, the corners of her eyes squint, so I ask, "What's this look? What are you thinking about?"

She sways a little, playing coy. "Just that I wish you would kiss me."

I lean in and kiss each side of her mouth. "You don't have to wish for that. You can kiss me whenever you want."

After pressing her lips behind my ear, she says, "You don't understand what you just offered."

She places kisses across my neck and then along my jaw. The warmth of the fire isn't the only source of heat.

It feels like her lips have the power to seep into my skin. "I wish I'd offered weeks ago."

She kisses both my cheekbones. "I wish it was a lot longer ago."

"Months?" I ask.

"Yeah." She laughs." "A few dozen months."

It takes me a minute to process what she's said.

I press my forehead against hers, not wanting to let the moment go. "There's this dance thing I'm helping out at for work tomorrow night. Come with me?"

"Like a real date? Even though it's Christmas?" she asks with a squeak in her voice.

"This is a real date, but yeah, not dating at Christmas doesn't even count when it's you."

"Okay, then yes, Edward Cullen, I will go to the dance with you." She throws her arms around my neck and does these half laughs that sound really cute because they're interrupted by the kisses she's leaving on my face. "When you started going to high school dances, I wished every time that I could be one of the girls you went with. You don't even understand what this means to me."

"You're going to have to tell me more about that, but, Bella, you're the only one I want to go with."

-TBP-

The music playing is trendy and likely chosen for the teenage visitors. I get out a few iPods and headphones and set them up for a few residents. After a few songs, I take the headphones off Garrison Uley, and say, "Sorry, Gary. Looks like it's time to eat."

His brow furrows, and I'm about to give in and let him hear another song, but he looks up at me extending his hand and says, "That's Grandpa Gary to you."

I shake on that. "All right, sorry. Let's go get you some food."

Bella arrives as soon as my regular shift is over, bags on her arms filled with small gifts for everyone.

"How did you get all this so fast?"

She shrugs and says, "It's kind of what I do."

Her white dress ruffles at her knees and I dusted off my shiniest dress shoes for tonight. I help pass out her gifts, making sure she gets full credit, before introducing her to Shelly, who is thrilled to exchange info on the different vendors they work with.

As the evening festivities begin, a couple with a young boy and an infant carrier approach Gary's place by the windows. Bella wanders off, determined to get as many Santa hats as she can on the most stubborn of residents and visitors. I watch her in awe at how comfortable she is helping out here.

When I see Gary's guests sit by him without speaking, the boy playing with a train on the floor, I grab a few instruments and head over.

I introduce myself to Sam and his wife, Leah. Their daughter looks brand new, and I can understand why they haven't been around.

I kneel and ask their son, Seth, "Do you want to help me and Grandpa Gary play a song?"

The train is forgotten as I show him how to play a small drum. I get a tambourine in Gary's hand and start playing _The Little Drummer Boy_ on my guitar because he really gets into this one. When Gary starts to sing, Sam's eyes widen. Seth smiles and beats the drum harder.

Bella approaches and hands Sam a set of bongos. He hesitates, watching the rhythm set by his grandfather and son, before joining in.

When the song is over, Sam shakes my hand, but he doesn't let go. "Thank you. I didn't know he'd remember that."

As Bella and I leave them to their moment, she wipes under her eyes and says, "That was great."

I twirl _her_ around the makeshift dance floor, and say, "It's kind of what I do."

-TBP-

Bella and Rose join my family Christmas evening and bombard me with Valentine's balloons and candy.

"Wrong holiday," my dad says, but I don't miss my parents matching grins as my arms wrap around Bella and stay.

My mom, now on her fourth wardrobe change of the day, snaps a photo of us with her phone. "You see, you've got a nice girl now, and all you had to do was listen to me."

I'm about to reply, but stop when Bella says, "Thanks, Esme."

Alice clears her throat. "Shouldn't you two be thanking me?"

"Why?" I ask her, intertwining Bella's fingers with mine.

Rosalie, who is peeling off the layers of clothes she was wearing, wishful thinking for snow I'm guessing, says, "If Alice didn't realize we needed Christmas dates this year, you and Bella would still be on opposite sides of the room not talking."

Holding her now, I can't even think about that possibility. "We would've figured it out eventually."

"Really? When?" Alice asks. "Bella practically lives here, and you never noticed that she clams up in front of you like you're a celebrity." The red glitter on her sweater catches the light every time she moves.

I should have realized why she was so quiet around me or maybe someone could have told me.

"We might've figured it out," Bella says and pulls me toward where the gifts are set up in the other room.

As I open Valentine-themed versions of all my favorite treats, I ask Bella, "How did you even find all this?"

She laughs. "The stores have been selling this stuff for weeks. Which is perfect since you're less opposed to Valentine's than you are to Christmas dates."

"That's probably why I got you flowers," I say as she lifts the lid.

She blushes and smells the glass.

As the evening winds down, the girls carry around the new stuffed animals I got them, and though I bought them because they've grown up too fast, every time I look at Bella, I'm glad that she has.

I'm not in my childhood bed long when there's a tap on the door, and Bella tiptoes to my bed. "Pretend I'm not here," she says.

We kiss, and kiss, and kiss. When my hand glides up her ribcage, she pushes it up higher.

She's all soft and warm and Bella. "Best dream ever," I say.

She hooks her leg over my hip. "You don't even know."

There's no better way to end the day, but when she's sleeping, and my hand connects with the fur on the stuffed animal I got her. I push it on the floor. She can sleep with it when I'm not with her. Tonight it's just her and me.

The next day, when I'm home, I get a text from Bella, telling me to check my trunk.

I find a box and pull out a pair of gray pajama pants with a tag that says, _for you,_ a sleek black nightgown that says, _for me,_ and a bottle of champagne that says _, for New Year's Eve._

I almost wasn't a part of the Christmas date plan, but there's no way I'll take for granted being a part of whatever the plan is for New Year's Eve.

-TBP-

Texting turns into daily phone calls, and Bella becomes a constant in my day to day. She's lying with her legs in my lap as we watch a New Year's countdown, wearing what she wanted us to wear.

Barely-touched champagne glasses sit on the coffee-table chest in front of us. My hands are too busy moving across her bare legs to care about them. Emmett and Jasper aren't here. I don't know where they are, but I have a good idea about who they're with.

There are minutes left in the countdown when Bella sits up. "I don't want to pressure you, but are you still trying for that whole abstinence thing?"

"That was never a _thing_." I squeeze her leg above her kneecap and don't miss the way the gap between her knees widens.

She runs a finger down my lips. "So, I can try something?" Her finger moves down my chin, down my chest, and doesn't stop until it reaches the waistband on my pants.

I hold back a groan, but let out a shaky breath. "Yes."

Her movements are slow but deliberate. Her finger hooks in my waistband and slides back and forth. My gaze lifts from her hand to her face, and I catch an extra bat in her lashes as she blinks innocently at me. How I ever overlooked her in the past, I'll never understand, but she's here, and now I want her in my life, by my side, in my house, and anyway she'll have me.

I place my palm on the side of her neck and pull her closer to kiss her. She comes even closer though. Swinging her leg over both of mine, she straddles and grinds on me.

Her hair hits my face as she rocks against me, and we don't stop kissing. Her nightgown is thin and rides up so easily, but tonight, I'll let her do the leading.

She slinks down to the floor between my knees, pulling the elastic on my pants as she does. "Edward Cullen," she says as she gets an eyeful. I've never wanted anyone more, and it shows.

"Still me, Bella Swan. Still me." She licks her lips, and I'm ready for whatever she wants to give me.

There's no hesitation when she engulfs me in her mouth like it's an art form. She's long licks and nibbles before her hands join in, and I'm struggling to hold still. It's the best thing ever for like a minute, and not because I don't last, but because she stops.

She jumps up and wraps her arms around my neck as she presses her lips against my mouth. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." I missed the countdown, but it's hard to pay attention to that when she's pressed against me wearing barely anything, and my pants are still down.

"Bedroom?" she asks, and I know she can tell just what her hip is pressing on when she shifts to push against me harder.

We head to my room, her leading the way. "New Year's resolution number one," she says as she backs up toward my bed, "no clothes on this bed … ever."

I watch as she slides the nightgown up over her head and shimmies out of the barely-there lace she had on beneath it.

As she moves around my room naked, it's the best resolution ever. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a foot long strip of condoms.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask.

She tears one off and says, "Another resolution." She snaps the elastic on my pants. "Why are these still on?"

I shrug. "You didn't finish taking them off."

"Oh." She kneels as she pulls them off me, and sucks me into her mouth—again ... for just a minute. I hiss as the air hits now-wet skin.

"Lights?" I ask.

She climbs backward on the bed. "On."

"I thought you were shy." I start kissing up her thighs.

"No, Edward Cullen." Her head rolls back as my open-mouth kisses meet between her open legs. "You just make me nervous."

I taste her for just a minute before I move up her body, and not because I'm getting her back with the starting and stopping, but because she pulled on my hair and she said, "More, now."

Our gazes lock as I find my way inside her. I could look into her eyes forever, and as we move, her fingertips dig into my shoulders. Her eyes are deeper than I've ever seen them, and I hope mine convey how much she means to me, too.

Christmas dating may be a bad idea in general, but it also may be the best idea I've ever gotten caught up in.

We move together like we've been doing this for years. Nothing's ever made more sense. She nudges my shoulder, and then pushes harder, until I'm rolling over, and she's straddling me. I move my hands up her sides until my palms are pressing against her nipples, and she's filling my hands. I squeeze a little and catch her whimper in my mouth. I think I'm in love with her, but I'll have to find a better moment and time to tell her.

I want to close my eyes and get lost in the feel of her, but there's no way to get lost in this while I'm enraptured in watching the fluidity in her every move. I glide my hands down the arch of her spine before guiding her movements by her hips.

Her breathing quickens, and I want to kiss her, but I can't reach her mouth, so I latch onto her shoulder, and mark her skin.

"Ed-ward," she manages to say through her moans as her body clenches around me.

When she relaxes, I roll us back over and don't last much longer, looking into her eyes as I'm spent.

She hugs me to her and giggles against my neck. "We really just did that."

I laugh with her constant disbelief at what we're becoming. It's like living in a dream, but she has a constant need to ensure that it's real.

She steals my side of the bed, but I like her there. We don't get through the whole strip of condoms, but we try.

I wake up sweating in some places and freezing in others. Bella's legs are entangled with mine, but she's got all the covers.

I kiss her forehead, and touch her arms and stomach, keeping it innocent, but hoping she wakes.

She opens one eye, and says, "Edward Cullen."

"Still me."

"Mmm."

I move my hand to her hip, but she groans.

"I want you again and again, but I'm not so nice without coffee."

I kiss her nose. "Okay."

Jasper's in the living room watching the news, so I sit on the other side of the couch. We nod at each other and zone out on the TV while the coffee brews.

Emmett walks in, hair fluffed disarray. He throws himself down on the recliner, causing it to slide back several inches. He asks Jasper, "Did you get sent home last night, too?"

Jasper mutes the TV. "Yeah, I'm still confused."

I don't even want to know what they were up to before they were sent on their way.

"I kinda fell used. I really like her," Emmett checks his phone, "but I don't even know if she's gonna call."

"I know, right? Maybe we should make Valentine's Day plans. I bet they'd like that." Jasper says.

Emmett's head whips toward us. "We could come up with a dance—with costumes even. They'd _really_ like that."

I reach across Jasper, grab the remote, and chuck it at Emmett's chest.

He rubs where I hit him, but his eyes bulge, and he says, "Well, hello there, Bella with the Eyes."

She's wearing my t-shirt, and her eyes are only half open when she climbs on my lap. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, you know," Jasper says. "Just working on our plans for Valentine's Day. That is, if these girls we're seeing aren't already done with us."

"They're not," Bella says. "Go ahead and plan."

"Why thank you," Emmett says giving me a pointed stare that I return with a glare. I'm not dancing. "Now, we have something a little more pressing to discuss."

"Oo-kay?" Bella burrows further into me, so I grab the blanket off the couch and wrap it around her.

Emmett cracks his knuckles and conducts his meeting. "Jasper and I were chosen through a rigorous selection process, but after our wonderful evenings last night, Rosie with the Earlobes and Allie with the Nose kicked us out of the hotel while your backup plan here got a sleepover. Why is that?"

Bella scoffs like she's annoyed, and maybe I should have been quicker with that coffee, but I don't move. I'd like to know the answer to this, too. "You know you have to throw away the tree right? It's a fire hazard."

Emmett looks like he needs coffee too with as offended as he sounds as he says, "Maybe I sprayed it with fire retardant."

Bella leans toward the tree like she's trying to see something. "Is that popcorn?"

Emmett's jumps up and searches through the branches while Bella says, "I hope you were kidding about the fire retardant. You can't eat that."

Bella scratches the scruff on my jaw before she says, "I'll be right back," and leaves the room.

I get coffee for everyone, and hear Jasper say, "Emmett don't eat it."

Bella returns with the white binder they'd lost, and tells Emmett, "He wasn't supposed to be my backup plan. We were each supposed to put one of you on our lists since there's three of you." Bella sits back on my lap and looks at me. "We were just going to gauge your reaction to the idea of you and me. I panicked when you were so opposed to Christmas dating. I copped out and put you as my backup plan, but you didn't complain, so I thought you'd be open to trying with me."

She turns pages, passing Rosalie and Alice's lists of crossed out names. When she gets to hers, my name as her backup plan is the only one there. "When I thought I had a chance with you, I didn't pick anyone else. I hope you don't feel manipulated."

I press my mouth against her neck and breathe in her skin. "I don't even care."

There's a paper in front of me that doesn't just list me as the backup plan. It says I was the only plan, and I intend to keep it that way.

* * *

 **Hosts' note: Please leave the author some love. Reviews are encouragement. In case you have an idea of the author's identity, please do not disclose it in the reviews or anywhere else.**

 **Season's greetings**


End file.
